


the room of utter madness

by karmaticbich



Series: wtf am i doing, these renga fics i make suck smh [2]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Madness, MatchaBlossom, asf, bxb - Freeform, idk if its funny or smth, is coming, miya - Freeform, renga, shadow is weird smh, so weird - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmaticbich/pseuds/karmaticbich
Summary: bireki: drip…Nyaaa: drop…Hotblossoms: what are they doing???SHADOWtheflorist: DrinkSHADOWtheflorist: Drunk...Elsasbro: out…bireki: in…Walmartbiceps: wait what's going on? Is this a ritual for teens or somethingNyaaa: clout…SHADOWtheflorist: no clout…Elsasbro: no tea...bireki: Tea,,,,SHADOWtheflorist: water…Nyaaa: dry asfHotblossoms: i dont think ive seen it before lolElsasbro: no icecream…bireki: no boku no pico…Nyaaa: lol idk
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Series: wtf am i doing, these renga fics i make suck smh [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197704
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	1. boku no pico.

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO THE ROOM OF UTTER MADNESS!
> 
> here you will find, renga, matchablossom and more.

Welcome to the dumbest renga fic written. It was scraped from the gutter.

bireki has created a group chat and named it THE ROOM OF UTTER MADNESS

bitreki has added nyaaa, walmartbiceps, hotblossoms, elsasbro, and SHADOWtheflorist to THE ROOM OF UTTER MADNESS.

bireki: welcome, my wonderful friends

nyaaa: since when did I classify as your friend?

bireki: since we met… 😔

nyaaa: i dont think so.

elsasbro: i dont know how to enter the chat help me

hotblossoms: same smh

walmartbiceps: for ur information, my biceps are definitely not from walmart.

nyaaa: then from where dad? The dollar store?

SHADOWtheflorist: and he took that personally 💀

bireki: dont yall wanna know why I made this?

hotblossoms: no not really

bireki: idk either

elsasbro: once again, i don’t have anyway to enter this gdm

nyaaa: ill give you an opening/

Hotblossoms: i- how?-

nyaaa: ?

elsasbro: i dont know how to feel about this.

bireki: me neither wtf

Walmartbiceps: PLS WHERE’D YOU GET ONE OF THESE?-

nyaaa: off a very illegal website :)

SHADOWtheflorist: no he got it off tumblr lol

nyaaa: i thought tumblr was illegal? It had stuff for over 18+

SHADOWtheflorist: now im confused.

hotblossoms has left the chat.

bireki has added hotblossoms to THE ROOM OF UTTER MADNESS.

hotblossoms: why the fuck did you add me to this hell hole/

bireki: cuz no one gets to leave.

Hotblossoms: and why?

bireki: cuz i’m admin and i say so.

Elsasbro: hey reki can I get admin?

bireki: i think i already gave it to you, check ur roles

Elsasbro: oh thanks

bireki: yw

Nyaaa: Awooga

Walmartbiceps: huh?

Nyaaa: huh?

Hotblossom: huh?

SHADOWtheflorist: huh?

  
  


AFTER 5 MINUTES OF HUHing.

  
  


Elsasbro: i think thats enough lol

bireki: idk is it?

Hotblossoms: if you’re blowing up my phone, is it funny?

Walmartbiceps: yes, yes it is.

Nyaaa: so boring

SHADOWtheflorist: so dripless...

Elsasbro: lol driples...

bireki: drip…

Nyaaa: drop…

Hotblossoms: what are they doing???

SHADOWtheflorist: Drink

SHADOWtheflorist: Drunk

Elsasbro: out…

bireki: in…

Walmartbiceps: wait what's going on? Is this a ritual for teens or something

Nyaaa: clout…

SHADOWtheflorist: no clout…

Elsasbro: no tea...

bireki: Tea,,,,

SHADOWtheflorist: water…

Nyaaa: dry asf

Hotblossoms: i dont think ive seen it before lol

Elsasbro: no icecream…

bireki: no boku no pico…

Nyaaa: lol idk

Elsasbro: bahahhaha same

Bireki: i was so close to saying smth weird

SHADOWtheflorist: Oooh i know i’m sexy

Hotblossoms: OH FUCK NO, NOT TODAY

Nyaaa: PLEASE MY EYES

Walmartbiceps: WHAT THE HECK LMAO

SHADOWtheflorist: oh shit wrong chat?

bireki: i don’t think so

SHADOWtheflorist: but i am-

Elsasbro: hhey alexa define “why am I here?”

Nyaaa: i feel myself losing braincells.

Hotblossoms: oml same

Walmartbiceps: i have lost all of them.

Hotblossoms: you didnt have ONE to start with.

Walmartbiceps: I know under all these comments, you really love me.

Hotblossoms: awww

Walmartbiceps: i knew it.

Hotblossoms: who told you that lie?

bireki: PLS BAHAHAH IM DYING-

Nyaaa: was tht funny? Was it? Was it fucking funny?!

Nyaaa: YES TF IT WAS

Elsasbro: i guess cherry was naturally funny.

Walartbiceps: no, hes an endless pile or tsundere. But i WILL break it. Watch me.

SHADOWtheflorist: ok, we’re watching.

Walartbiceps: oh rn? Well not now. Maybe later….

*langa goes on the music vc*

Reki: *lemme just join him, he must be bored or something*

Elsasbro: -p i fell in love with my best friend da22a

  
  
  
  



	2. The crush-

CHAPTER 2

  
  


Nyaaa: i like someone.

Eslasbro: who?

Bireki: who?

SHADOWthe florist: im gonna change my nickname.

Shadowlol: whoo?

Hotblossoms: why did i have to be online right now?

Nyaaa: Oh sorry wrong server.

Shadowlol: we all know thats a lie.

Elsasbro: who is ittttt???

Bireki: i feel like i lost my personality to langa for some reason… 

Hotblossoms: @walmartbiceps im not doing this alone.

Nyaaa: I think dads working.

Bireki: who?

Nyaaa: who?

the owl (Bokuto): HEY HEY HEY!

Bireki: get out.

Bireki has kicked the owl from THE ROOM OF UTTER MADNESS.

Elsasbro: lmfao 

Shadowlol: i think hes from a differnt anime.

Hotblossoms: Its the spelling for me :|

Elsasbro: Spelling’s not that hard, but with Grammarly,,,

Bireki: pls i cant-

Nyaaa: its ur sister.

Bireki: who me?

Nyaaa: no lol.

Bireki: I would’ve killed you.

.

  
  


◣ After ep 9 ◥

Aww, Bireki has left the server, don’t worry, Reki’ll bring him back.

  
  
  


Nyaaa: whos gonna bring him back?

Hotblossom: i don’t think we should interfere.

Walmartbiceps: and langa isnt online.

Shadowlol: neither is reki.

Nyaaa: maybe its time i interfere.

Walmartbiceps: but it wont be any good if it isnth them.

Hotblossom: THE SPELLING. 😩

Nyaaa: i already made the chat 😼

  
  


_ THE WONDERFUL RECONCILIATION! _

Nyaaa: welcome.

Nyaaa has changed their name to Host.

Host: get on here tf @everyone.

Bireki: what?

Elsasbro: hi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorrry it was shorttt i wa at school and my teacher was circling me😘😩


	3. Chapter 3

Elsasbro: whats the group for?

Host: at this point, i feel like you guys dont even try

Bireki: try what?

Host: getting braincells.

Elsasbro: we have braincells.

Host: if you did, then would I have to make this gc?

Bireki: i dont know? Why didnt you just say it in the other group chat?

Host: You left?

Bireki: lol i forgot-

Host: idc, ur both here now.

Elsasbro: what for?

Bireki: wait, who are you?

Host: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK R U DUMB?

Bireki: please calm down bruh

Host: I DONT THINK SO.

Host: fine lol

Elsasbro: who are you though?

Host: the one and only…….

Bireki: who?

Elsasbro: hello you there?

Host: sorry 

Bireki: r u ok? U were off for like 3 minutes.

Host: sorry, I needed to plan stuff out.

Host: WELCOME TO THE GAME OF THE WONDERFUL RECONCILIATION!

Elsasbro: reconciliation for what?

Host: both of you.

Bireki: theres nothing going on.

Host: I smell lies…

Elsasbro: uh

Host: there it is. He said “uh”

Elsasbro: what?

Bireki: doesnt mean anything.

Host: i don’t care. First of all, we need to start off with the first part.

Elsasbro: still confused.

Host: Please move to the next channel and spill your feeling reiki. I’ve given you permission to.

Bireki: uhm ok i guess…

*reki switches the bitching channel*

  
  


Bireki: I’m sad. I’m mad. I’m uh, idk anymore.

*reki switches back to the main.*

Bireki: yea, im done.

Host: that wasn’t enough, reki.

Bireki: no it was.

Host: fine then, are you ok sharing it with Langa?

Bireki: Sure i guess.

Host: of course. I’ve given you permission Langa.

Elsasbro: ok sure thanks.

*5 seconds later*

Elsasbro: wait lol

Bireki: whats funny?

Elsasbro: nothing is

Bireki: oh ok-

Host: discuss children.

Elsasbro: whats making you mad reki?

Bireki: I don’t think I can tell you.

Elsasbro: is it a family problem?

Bireki: no, its personal.

Elsasbro: then who are you mad at?

Bireki: i said i can’t tell you

Host: you can’t leave any secrets off. You must answer every question.

Elsasbro: *is he mad at me? What did i do?* 

Bireki: fine

Bireki: I’m mad at myself ig

Elsasbro: oh 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ent no where :\ wtf
> 
> sorry i was at class. again :(


	4. mhm ik  a title for this chapter, just wait-

CHAPTER 3

AT this point, i wanna do matchablossom, in the middle ofthis bahahahhaha

Cherry and Joe, dms lol

Cherry: hi

Joe: hi 

Cherry: hi

Joe: Hi

Cherry: go fuck yourself

Joe: fuck me yourself you coward

Cherry: bye-

Joe: maybe, iĺl fuck you myself?

This number has blocked you. You are now unable to send direct messages.

THE WONDERFUL RECONCILIATION

Host: now Langa, it is your turn to share yorur feelings.

elsasbro: can I just say it on a voice call?

Host: why?

Elasbro: why not?

Host: ok, good answer.

*LANGA HOPS ON A VC-*

Host: now reki, you can join.

Bireki: oh ok *joins the vc*

Host: iĺljoin too lol, i wanna see how this goes down.

Langa :*clears throught*

Langa: uh, so uh, i don know how to put this…

Bireki: …

Host: don be shy, keep talking.

Elsasbro: woah MIYA???

Bireki: …

Host: you're both dummies

Elsasbro: no i’m not…

Host: whatever continue.

Elsasbro: I’m sorry Reki. Even if I don’t know why you’re mad, but I feel like some of it is my fault. I know I did something, and I’m mad at myself for that.

Bireki: Langa-

Elsasbro: What’s wrong? You sound like you’ve been crying.

Bireki: I’m fine -

Elsasbro: I know you’re not.

Bireki: Please Langa. 

Bireki: Could you please slap me?

Elsasbro: I can’t hit people I like-

Bireki: uh-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in class and my anxiety was growing jesus, anywayssss, i hope u enjoyed bubs


End file.
